In general, a storage device is mainly constituted of a control unit and a data storage medium (for example, a flash memory). The data storage medium has a plurality of data blocks. The control unit is electrically coupled to the data storage medium and for executing data program/erase operation on the data blocks.
Because of its enhanced data storage capacity, triple-level cell (TLC) type flash memory has been widely used in solid state drives (SSDs). However, when the control unit frequently accesses frequently-used data, the slow data access speed is often a bottleneck of affecting the overall performance of the solid state drives.